1. Field of the Invention
The teachings provided herein are generally directed to improved methods and devices for operatively treating gastrointestinal disorders endoscopically in a stable, yet dynamic operative environment, and in a minimally-invasive manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopic procedures involving the gastrointestinal system offer advantages over conventional surgery in that they are less invasive and provide direct visualization. These procedures continue to evolve to address problems and provide new methods of treatment identified by those skilled in the art.
One current problem includes a lack of technology for an optimal minimally-invasive expansion of a stable, working space adjacent to the target tissues that could otherwise collapse around the target lesion or defect during an operative treatment. Having the ability to effectively expand and optimally reconfigure the working space could markedly facilitate an intra-luminal operation. A better expanded, stable and optimally configured working space allows the instruments and endoscope to be independently manipulated and properly visualized around the target tissue. One of skill would appreciate having the ability to see and approach both the target tissue and the surrounding anatomy for reference, orientation, and surgical maneuvering.
Another current problem includes a lack of an endoscopic technology for not only expanding, but also affixing and stretching, both the target tissue and surrounding tissue. In a bowel, for example, such a stable operative space could include a space that is non-collapsible, with limited peristalsis or aperistaltic, and/or affixed at a particular point in the abdominal cavity. The fixed point can be considered fixed in relation to, for example, a fixed body point in the patient, such as the patient's hip. Significant bowel movement is considered to be highly undesirable during an operation on the bowel, for example, since it may create a challenging, unstable operative environment. Such bowel movement is normal, of course, even in a sedated patient and can be caused, for example, by bowel collapse from an air leak, peristalsis, breathing, and movement of the scope and instruments. Having a technology to overcome this problem would help provide a stable operative space, which is clinically desired by one of skill in the operative environment.
Another current problem includes a lack of an endoscopic technology for retracting the tissue dynamically, for example, through an adjustable tissue retraction structure allowing for a controlled degree of expansion or collapse of the structure, to further configure the working space as desired between the instruments and target tissue. Such control can effectively provide for a method of adjusting the retractor, as well as tissue placement, in-and-around the working space. By increasing and releasing the tension on the retractor, the amount of tissue to be placed in the working space, for example, can be better-gauged and controlled during a procedure. Moreover, the tissue retraction and, particularly, traction-contra-traction can be facilitated to help create a desired dissecting plane or position the tissue more optimally during an operation. Having a technology to overcome this problem would help create an operative environment that is more desirable for tissue dissection, retraction, cutting and a removal of tissue.
Another current problem includes a lack of an endoscopic technology for organizing the endoscope, instruments, and working space in a manner that can maximize the working space for the treatment. The larger space can improve the ability to manipulate the instruments and endoscope in a minimally-invasive manner from outside the body. Namely, one of skill would like to have a working space that has a point of entry for the instruments that is as far as practical from the target tissue to provide additional flexibility in approaching and visualizing the target tissue, perhaps providing more operating room for selecting a trajectory of the instruments toward the target tissue that is, for example, at least substantially perpendicular to the plane of dissection of the target tissue. Having a technology to overcome this problem would provide the person of skill with a system and procedure that is more desirable for a removal of tissue.
In view of at least the above, one of skill in the art of endoscopic, gastrointestinal surgical treatments would appreciate the technology taught herein which provides (i) a minimally-invasive expansion of target tissues; (ii) an affixing, particularly an affixing that includes a reconfiguring without stretching or reconfiguring with stretching, of both the target tissue and surrounding tissue to help provide a stable, operative space; (iii) a retracting of the tissue dynamically, allowing for a partial or complete expansion or collapse, to further configure the working space between the instruments and the target tissue; and (iv) an organization of the endoscope instruments, such as the retractor and tools to maximize the working space and maneuverability, allowing for a maximum flexibility in approaching and visualizing the target tissue. It should be appreciated that having such improvements would reduce the technical complexity, and increase the efficacy and safety of, otherwise complex endoscopic operations. Moreover, doing so at a low cost, while using an affordable system that is introduced in the subject atraumatically and in a manner that does not substantially disrupt the conventional colonoscopy workflow, would be seen by those of skill as a very substantial advancement in the field endoscopic surgical procedures.